A Slave Named Garrus
by Mirari.Divinus
Summary: A/U: Garrus is a slave given to F/Shepard. Rated: M for language and smut. Requested!
1. Chapter 1

"Shepard, you really need to loosen up and get laid or something." Aria's voice drifted from her retreating back.

"Yeah well, I'm too damn busy saving the fucking galaxy. Thank you very much" Jade's snide comment drew a chuckle from the asari.

"Well you know..." Aria said with a lecherous grin, "If you really, and I mean really need to...I could help you out"

"Sorry sugar your kind may be able to fuck anything on two to four legs but you're too much of a bitch for me to sleep with" Jade said with a cock of her hip and a sneer on her face.

Aria descended the stairs casually, a shake in her hips as she walked towards one of her turians.

"Like I'd sleep with a human" she said with a sneer, her finger traced the turian's mandible causing him to shiver.

Jade studied the turian, he was slim, a foot or so taller than her and eyes so blue they reminded her of ice from Earth. The turian made a soft rumbling purr as Aria's hand trailed up the back of his head and disappeared under his fringe.

"They're eager to please...and of course they're mmm bigger than male humans if you catch my drift" Aria snickered as the turian purred from her ministrations.

Jade continued to study the Turian. Turians were not registered as a council race, with them being prone to violence they were mostly considered slaves after the war broke out when humans showed up in Council Space. To appease the Batarians for their help, the Asari have offered to keep the Turians out of power, thus reducing them to nothing more than slaves.

"Commander...I don't think that is a good idea" Miranda's voice broke into her thoughts.

Jade narrowed her eyes at Miranda.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd still have Kaidan warming my bed. And between me and you, I do not want your leavings so you can stop trying to convince me to fuck Jacob" she hissed as she took a step closer to the turian in Aria's arms.

She waved a hand towards Aria, who promptly took a step back from the turian. Who let out a growl but stood up straight.

Jade walked around him slowly, her hand drifted to his narrow waist, his large chest and cowl before lightly tweaking a mandible with her finger. Due to the height difference, she was only able to scrape her nails along the sides of his fringe which caused him to purr louder and lean into her touch.

"He's friendly, and well trained" Aria said as she leaned against the wall.

Jade leaned back, her finger lightly brushing her bottom lip in a thoughtful gesture as she continued to study the purring turian in front of her.

"His talons are blunted, you can activate his voice chip, of course they can talk but this one has a habit of talking too much. It's the only thing that stopped me from bedding him" Aria reached up and touched his cheek again.

"I'll give him to you, a gift" she said, bringing her wrist up and activating her omni-tool.

"Considering you did stop those mercs from their attempt at killing me, it is the least I could do, Commander" she continued as Jade's omni-tool beeped.

Miranda let out a disgruntled groan as Jade turned bright green eyes on her.

"Hear that Miranda? I have me a Turian" she said with a grin as she noticed the turian inch closer to her.

"You can head back to the Normandy now, I'm going to finish some shopping. Oh, tell Kelly to prep my room for two people instead of one" she said with a smirk as she shooed Miranda away.

Jade turned to look at Aria and gave her a smile. "So what is his name?" she reached up again and gently touched his mandible.

"Archangel" Aria said with a smirk.

"Cute" the turian puffed up at her comment, causing Jade to laugh softly.

"Cocky bastard too"

"Is he good with any weapons? Aside from the one in his pants?"

"Give him a sniper rifle and he'll hit every target dead center."

"Can he speak?"

Archangel looked slightly insulted and let out a puff of air.

"Oh right" Jade said bringing her omni-tool back up and hitting a few buttons.

"Of course I can speak" he drawled, his two toned voice sending a shiver down her back.

"Uh-huh"

"What?"

"Nothing" she said staring at him curiously.

"Thanks Aria" Jade said as she sauntered out of Afterlife. "C'mon Archangel, lets get you a sniper rifle."

"I've never been with a human before, is it true you're squishy under that armor?" He asked his hand reaching for her arm.

"If you're a good boy you might find out" she said with a grin.

He hummed in response his eyes narrow. They walked through Omega, with him standing slightly behind her as a slave should. She lead him to a few shops that sold weapons and armor. Fitting him for some armor, much to the shop keepers chargin. After hitting a few more stores she was able to pick up a sniper rifle for him and a pretty visor that made him look 'dashing'.

They finally made their way back to the Normandy. The largely human crew giving them curious looks as she lead the way to the elevator and keyed in the loft. There was now a definite swagger in the way he walked, his shoulders back and a challenge glinted in his eyes.

"You hungry?" she asked as she cocked a hip and looked at him.

"Yes..." he drawled his eyes staring at her hungrily.

She smirked up at him and nodded her head.

"Fine, show me what you got..." She grinned her hips swiveling to the side as she cocked her other hip in challenge.

He walked up to her, and slowly began to remove her armor. His nimble three fingers making short work of the clamps that held her armor together. He slowly stacked her armor in the bin for them before slowly peeling the under armor off, revealing her soft blushing skin. With every inch bared, he flicked his tongue against her and lightly nipped at her exposed skin.

His tongue flicked against the pulse at her throat, the dip of her clavicle. Slowly after he trailed down to her hard nipples causing her to gasp and moan softly, her hands gently playing with his fringe.

He growled low in his throat as he continued to trail his tongue lower and dipped into the indent of her belly button, she giggled softly. He growled again as his talon hands squeezed her lightly around the hips before he picked her up and deposited her on the bed.

He scooted her closer to the edge of the bed and settled between her thighs. Leaning over her he continued to trail his tongue along her hip bones to the joint between her crotch and legs. He gave a teasing pause before flickering briefly over her clit to continue down her thighs where he lightly bit the inside of one leg before licking his way down to her ankles, trailing his tongue back up.

He paused again over her core and let out a soft puff of air, causing her to groan and arch her hips up to his face. He worked his tongue around her core, before gently plunging in and out. She let out a soft scream, digging her fingers into the sheets of the bed.

He looked up at her and smirked as she began to pant softly. He dipped his head down again and trailed his tongue lower, gently flicking it against her rosebud. She arched her hips and let out a scream. He chuckled darkly as he used his talons to gently tweak and pinch her clit while his tongue worked its way in slowly on her other entrance. He used his other arm to anchor her hips in place. He slowly eased the digit into her hole, angling it upwards to find that hidden spot inside causing her to scream out again.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god...!" She moaned her fingers digging into the bed. Her hips tried to jerk up again as she felt another finger slowly pushing its way into her asshole causing tears to fill her eyes at the sudden pain. She bit her lip tightly, tasting blood before her body arched up again in another earth shattering orgasm. She threw an arm over her face as she sensed him get up.

"I'm not done yet..." He drawled as he began to strip off his clothes, revealing the gray tint of his plated body. He leaned down and buried his face into her neck, his tongue flickering lightly against her pulse licking the saltiness of her sweat. His erection brushing the apex of her thighs as he wrapped his hands around her legs and lifted them to wrap around his waist before plunging into her core. He growled low in his throat and began to purr as her walls tightened around him with another release, drenching his hardness in her nectar.

Smirking still, he pulled out of her quivering body and quickly flipped her on her stomach, raising her ass up in the air before plunging in again. He set an even steady pace, only pausing to prevent her from cumming again. He leaned forward and licked the back of her ear. He grinned as he trailed his hand down her back calmly sliding a finger between her legs to collect some of the liquid seeping out before bringing it back to her rosebud.

"What...what are you- OH GOD...!" she screamed as she felt his finger enter her asshole causing her to spasm out another orgasm. He continued to growl low as he felt her body grip him tightly causing him to explode inside her. He began to pound into her harder and faster his hand digging into her hip while he worked the finger in and out of her hole.

They collapsed into the bed in a tangle of limbs, he pulled her into his arms and brushed her hair off her face.

"Garrus" he said smugly.

"W-what?" She asked panting hard, her body still quivering.

"My name is Garrus, not God."


	2. Chapter 2

Cybernetic Turian

Jade strode briskly towards the forward battery. Her attention focused on her slave Garrus while he calibrated the ships guns. Who knew that under that pretty cocky head of his was a brain wired for numbers. She leaned against the door and watched his fingers travel over the console like the way they traveled over her body, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Need me for something?" He smirked, always sensing when she was close.

"We're docking at Illium for more upgrades and I have to pick some people up. Want to come with?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

His head cocked to the side as he studied her from head to toe, noting the lack of body armor and weapons on her.

"I have a better idea..." He drawled as he took a step towards her. His eyes narrowed slightly.

She bit her lip and shook her head dancing a quick step back out of his reach causing him to growl quietly in the empty mess hall.

"Baby, as much as I want another round with you, I still haven't recovered from this morning" she said as she ran her hands down her waist and grinned up at him.

He advanced slowly towards her as she took a few more steps back, her smirk turning into a grin. Her hips hit the table, and he pounced. Pinning her against the table he bent down and gently flicked his tongue against her ear.

"I'll be gentle...this time..." he purred causing her breath to hitch.

"HEY! NO FUCKING ON THE TABLE! WE EAT OFF THAT!" Joker's voice broke through.

Jade took that moment to make a beeline for the elevator, blowing Garrus a quick kiss before hitting the button to CIC.

Jade grabbed Miranda's arm on her way out and lead the way to Illium.

"So what's on the agenda today, Commander?" said Miranda as the two women walked arm in arm.

"Weapon, armor upgrades and see if we can find anything for the ship" she said briskly as her hand went around Miranda's waist when a group of batarians checked them out.

"Ugh, ugly mother fuckers" Jade growled low in her throat as she tossed them a dirty look.

Miranda smirked at the shorter woman, her hand sliding down a bit to her ass. Causing Jade to turn and grin at Miranda's antics.

"Anyone ever tell you that you can be an evil bitch sometimes?"

"Only when you're around."

"Uh-huh" Jade mumbled as they neared a crowded area noticing an Asari Commando, "Oh hey, what's going on?"

"Turian Auction, they have one every week and boy are they yummy" the Asari gave a wolf whistled as a parade of Turians were brought across a mini stage, all nearly naked except for a cloth hiding their lower plates.

Jade studied them, noting the varying color of their plates and colony markings on their faces. Her head leaning against Miranda's shoulder as she noticed a bulkier silver colored turian with glowing blue cybernetics.

"Oh wow, hey look that guy has cybernetics, wonder why" Jade said, her hand lightly rubbing circles on Miranda's lower back.

"That's Saren, the batarians are pretty damn ecstatic they caught him. He was the one responsible for a few batarian ships disappearing. Hes got a hatred for humans too" another asari commando commented.

"Oh no, not another one Jade! One is enough!" Miranda exclaimed as she saw the calculating look on her companions face.

"The Illusive Man isn't paying you to pick up sex slaves!"

"True, but there is plenty of things on the ship for them to do."

"You can not be seriously thinking about this!"

"What if I am? Garrus is settled in the forward batteries, the ship is doing better, he gets a small paycheck...this guy could be useful too!"

Miranda pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose and shook her head, causing her long dark hair to shimmy down her slender back.

"Fine, just...ugh, damn it Jade!" Miranda exclaimed as Jade had already moved to the front of the crowd to take a closer look at the cybernetic turian.

Sensing her interest the turian sneered at her and let out an angry hiss, causing a few asari maidens to take a step back. Jade crossed her arms and cocked a hip, head tilted to the side as a smirk flew across her lips.

"You don't scare me." She cooed as she gestured for the slaver's attention.

"How much?"

"Are you crazy, human?" the batarian slaver sneered.

"I don't give a fuck."

"The thing hates humans, he'll probably try killing you."

Jade balled her fist and cold cocked the slaver.

"Nobody tells me what to do" Jade said gesturing for another slaver.

"Here is my chit card, have the cyborg brought to my ship" Jade demanded as Miranda tugged her arm.

"You really are insane."

"He shouldn't have told me no!"

"What if that thing tries to kill you?"

"You'll just rebuild me anyway."

"Point taken."

"I win!" Jade shouts, her fist pumping the air.

Miranda sighs as they watch Saren being lead away.

"Lets finish our shopping" Miranda says dryly while wrapping her arm around Jade's waist and tugging her away.

Hours later, after having dinner in one of the Cafe's they head back to the Normandy. Their bags were already delivered and the two women were both more than slightly tipsy.

"So what are you going to do? Your room isn't equipped to handle two turians. They're extremely territorial."

"They're not going to live in my room, Garrus says he likes sleeping in the main battery, something about it being soothing."

"Commander! Come in Commander!" Joker's voice interrupted the two women.

"What is it Joker?"

"Your two turians are currently fighting in your room. We can't get in there, to stop them" Joker's voice filled with panic.

"Awe fucking hell!" Jade growled as she ran for the ship. She stormed past CIC, up the elevator and barged into her room, tossing a stasis at both turians, slamming them into opposite walls.

"What the fuck are you two doing?!" Jade shouted.

"He said he's going to kill you!" Garrus growled out, blue blood flecking his mandible.

Jade turned her attention to the other turian and sneered.

"I'd like to see you try. Garrus back to the batteries, I'll call you up later" she said letting the stasis drop him gently to the floor.

Garrus let out another growl as he walked past Jade. He scraped his talon against her back while gently nuzzling her neck.  
Jade turned her attention to Saren, noting the proud way he carried himself and how the blue cybernetics accented the sliver in his plating. She leaned close and dug her fingers into the plates between his chest causing him to hiss softly.

"Interesting..." she murmured as she trailed her finger up his neck and gently flicked her thumb across his mandible. He growled and tried to bite her finger, causing her to lightly flick him against his nose.

"No biting...yet..." she hummed as she stood on tiptoes to dig her fingers into the base of his fringe.

His growling grew louder, causing her to grin up at him.

"Growl all you want, your body is betraying you" she said with a grin as her hand trailed up his thigh to grab at his erection.

"Bitch" he growled out, before it turned into a moan as her fingers closed around it.

She dropped the stasis on him and took a step back, he looked down at her and quickly slammed her into the wall. With his talons, he ripped the crotch of her catsuit and quickly spread her legs, latching them around his hips before he plunged himself deep into her.

"Unf..." she groaned out as he filled her core with heat. Her hands locked at the base of his neck as he bounced her hard along his shaft. She arched up against him causing him to lose his rhythm.

He slammed her into the wall again, causing her head to bounce hard and momentarily blinding her.

"You bastard...!" she growled out as she head butted him off her.

He backed off a second, a growl erupted deep in his chest before he charged her again. This time he slammed her on top of the table, pinning her under him as he bent her over with her hands held tightly together. He tangled one taloned hand into her hair, holding her head in place. Using his knee to spread her legs and shove himself deep into her again.

His mouth slightly open as he breathed against her neck. Causing her to shiver, and shake in his arms.

He plowed into her harder and faster his breath coming faster and faster. Before he ejactulated, he pulled out and quickly flipped her to the other side shoving himself into her mouth to finish down her throat.

He continued to growl as he lifted her up to sit on the table her hips tilted up as his manhood teased her opening causing her to whine softly with need.

He shifted his hips up, slowly pushing himself into her as he started down. Her hands reached for his face lightly tweaking his mandibles before sliding behind his fridge. He increased his speed, and tightened his hold around her waist as he buried his head into her neck.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his hips before he surged up and carried her to the bed. He turned quickly so she landed on top of him while still maintaining his steady thrusts.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes tilting her head back. She felt another pair of hands on her back, someone unzipping her suit before clawing it off. She turned her head and looked into Garrus' smirking blue eyes.

Saren hissed threateningly, his hands tightening around Jade's hips as he plunged into her deeper. Garrus hissed back, clawing off the rest of her suit, baring her body. He thumbed her nipples, and slid his talons down her back to rest on the top of her bouncing ass. He stared at Saren and with a few hisses and clicks that her translator didn't pick up caused Saren to inch back slightly tilting Jade forward with a sneer on his face.

Garrus placed his hands over Saren's and slowly nudged her down more, pinning her against the other turian. His cock lightly grazing her asshole a few times before he plunged it into it, causing her to scream loudly into Saren's neck. Saren lifted up his arm and placed it across her back, holding her in place as the two turians alternated their rhythm filling both her holes tightly.

She feels her body start to tighten, another orgasm is ripped from her body causing her to tremble and shiver as the two finish inside her. Garrus wraps his arms around her pulling her between them and lightly nuzzling her head.

"So much for gentle" she mumbled sleepily.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Slave

Jade was lost which didn't really surprise her considering she was distracted and wandered down the wrong road. She grumbled quietly to herself and turned a corner, slamming into the back of a quarian woman in purple evo suit.

"Tali?" Jade squealed in excitement as she wrapped her arms around the Quarian.

"Jade, let me guess you got lost?" She joked tugging Jade's arms from around her waist.

"Yes! How did you know?" She asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Tracking beacon" Tali said pointing to her omni-tool.

"You guys have a tracking beacon on me?! What the hell!?" Jade playfully, squeezed the quarian tightly before letting go.

"Miranda wanted to make sure you don't wander off...again."

"So what were you doing out here?" Jade noticed the handful of bags in Tali's free hand.

"Grabbed some dextro food for myself and your boys. And I don't mean those bars you've been feeding them this is actual dextro good!" Tali said holding up the bags.

"The rest is being sent to the Normandy as we speak."

"Oh hey what's that?" Jade said pointing towards an alley.

There was a thud followed with a clatter to followed by a soft keening sound.

"Hey...?" Jade peered into the alley and seeing a pair of bright green eyes staring at her from the shadows. "Come out of there!" her hand reaching for her Carnifix.

The shadow moved closer, curiosity burning in its eyes.

Jade let out a soft gasp.

"Ohh look, it's a turian. And it's so pretty! Look at those markings! It looks like a tree!" Jade exclaimed as she let go of her weapon.

"Keelah...not another one Jade" Tali groaned.

"It looks smaller than Garrus and Saren. Maybe its a female?" Jade asked taking another step closer towards the turian.

"Here quick, give me one of the bags it might be hungry!" Jade said reaching for a bag on Tali's arm.

"There is no way I'm going to get you to change your mind huh?" Tali groaned out as she handed the bag over.

"At least scan it before you drag it to your ship, it might belong to someone."

"I don't think so, if it did, it wouldn't be digging through the garbage."

Tali scanned her omni-tool over by the turian while it was distracted by the bag Jade held out.

"No tags, or chips, might be a runaway?"

The turian reached for the bag while continuing to stare at her, chirping and clicking softly.

Jade watched in amusement as the turian began to nibble on some of the food, delicately biting into it instead of cramming it into its mouth.

"It's got some manners, unlike Saren who just shoves food into his mouth." Tali gave a smirk, "Garrus isn't that much of a messy eater but it just looks like he's competing with Saren for the food...and you"

"Well, lets get 'em on the ship and head out. We can figure out what he or she is when we get there" Jade said as she reached out a hand for the turian.

The turian wrapped its hands around Jade's and snuggled her cheek with a soft chirping noise.

"It likes me!" Jade giggled as she wrapped her arms around the turian and lightly nuzzled it back.

"Can we just get back to the ship now?" Tali said with exasperation in her voice.

"EDI?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Where on the ship is Garrus and Saren?"

"They are both currently in your quarters. Signs show both are currently sleeping."

"Hmm...Okay. Thank you EDI."

Jade rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. The two get along...well..for the most part" Tali grumbled as she tugged Jade towards the ship.

Jade kept her hold on the turian, who was purring contentedly in her arms noting that they were pretty much the same height compared the other two towering over her.

'Definitely female' she thought to herself as they quickly made their way back to the ship and watched as their purchased goods were brought inside.

"Bringing the turian to my loft, and probably give em a shower or something." Jade mumbled to a distracted Tali who was busy yelling at the dock workers.

The door hissed open, causing the turian to press tightly into Jade's side its face buried in her neck, shivering slightly.

"It's okay...c'mon" Jade said leading the turian past CIC and noted Kelly's slightly angry sulk.

"Miranda's not going to be happy."

"Don't care~!" Jade said stepping into the elevator with the still shaking and shivering turian in her arms.

Her door whooshed open as she took a step closer towards it, two pairs of blue eyes stared at her from the bed. Followed by hissing and angry rumbling growls, both forms bounced up, lean muscular forms stalking towards her.

The turian in her arms let out a small shriek and ducked behind her, causing her to narrow her eyes at the two turians standing at the bottom of the stairs, anger shimmering in their forms. Saren was hissing angrily while Garrus growled as they both took another step closer, their icey blue eyes focused on the turian who was cowering behind Jade.

"Stop it both of you!" Jade ordered as she tightened her hold on the red turian.

"Commander, do you need assistance?" EDI spoke from the comm, causing the turian to let out a yelp and jump.

"No EDI, I will be fine" Jade said glaring at the two turians. "Go to your quarters, I'll summon you two later one at a time" allowing the two to stalk past her while keeping the turian behind her.

The first she called in was Garrus...

"Garrus explain, now" Jade said when Garrus came up towards her his eyes stormy with anger.

"Not good enough...low tier, weak" he growled out as he debated on taking a swipe at the turian.

"Don't even think about it, get back to the battery" Jade said holding up a hand.

Garrus let out another hiss, causing the turian behind her to press itself tightly against Jade's back. Once the doors closed she turned her attention to the turian behind her, noting the sudden paleness of the once red plating.

"It's okay, they won't hurt you." Jade murmured quietly.

"Here why don't you come with me?" Jade gently lead the shivering and shaking turian into her bathroom, she twisted slightly turning on the shower letting the heat build up and quickly stripped off her clothes and gently tugged the turian in after her.

Jade tugged the turian's dirty clothes off kicking them to the side and reached for the soap designed for turian hide and plate. She rubbed some into her hands and began to trail her hands down the turian's chest and arms lightly rubbing it into the skin.

The turian purred and pressed up against her hands, causing Jade to giggle softly at the sweet joyful look it gave her.

"You like that huh?" She sank to her knees and worked her hands along the turian's waist, hips and upper thighs causing the turian to tilt its head back with a soft chirping hiss. Her fingers drifted to the slit that protected the turians genitals and she lightly ran the pad of her thumb across it, causing the turian to shiver and moan.

"Mmmm you do don't you?" Jade teased, her tongue lightly touching the corner of her mouth. She studied it closer and leaned her face in, lightly flicking her tongue against the plate. Two hands dug into her hair, pulling her face closer to the slit. She grinned up and flicked her tongue across it again. Eliciting a growling purr from the turian with each flick of her tongue.

The plates shifted fully, revealing the turian's enlarging penis slowly sliding out.

"Ahhh so you're a boy!" Jade grinned up at the turian's dreamy expression as Jade's fingers closed over the erection and stroked it gently. Causing the turian's hips to grind forward into her palm. Jade leaned forward, and lightly circled the tip of her tongue across the head of the penis in her hand.

'Tastes kinda sweet...' she thought before sucking the head into her mouth.

'Very sweet...I like it...' she continued while gently stroking the shaft and sucking on the head. She tilted her head up and looked at the turian's slack jawed expression at her ministrations causing her to giggle softly as she jumped to her feet and lightly touched the turian's mandible.

She pulled the turian out of the shower and down to her room, pushing him gently onto the bed before straddling his hips. She reached up and ran her hands down his chest, her nails digging between the plates causing him to shiver and moan. She bit her lip, before grasping his erection and lightly rubbing her opening with it before sliding it into her. Causing them both to hiss and groan as it filled her fully.

Jade slowly rotated her hips, causing him to growl deep in his throat. She leaned down, resting her head against his shoulder and lightly bit his neck. Causing him to close his arms around her waist and plunging into her repeatedly. She bit his neck hard, as her orgasm ripped through her body, triggering the turian under her to fill her with fluids.

She braced her hands on the bed, leaned up and looked at the turian's face noting the soft dreamy look was back in his face. She leaned down and lightly rubbed her nose against his causing him to purr louder.

"So what do I call you?" She asked softly, bracing herself with one arm while she used the other one to lightly trace the markings on his face.

"Nihlus..." he purred quietly as he tugged her back down to his chest and lightly nuzzled her head.

"Cute" she giggled as she slid her hands up along his sides and curled on top of him.

The door whooshed open, causing Jade to turn her head towards it and watched the two sulky looking turians sheepishly creep in.

"Don't want to sleep alone...he doesn't want to either" Garrus said with a soft rumbling purr while Saren just sneered.

Jade let out a soft sigh and patted the bed, not moving from her spot on top of Nihlus.

"Fine, just no fighting, be nice or you're both going out the airlock!" she said as the two climbed into bed, an arm slung across her waist and a leg across hers. She drifted off into content sleep amidst purring bed companions.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for the favorites and the reviews. I'll try to keep this going! If you have an ideas on plot or anything feel free to PM me with ideas. It'll be greatly appreciated. I want to give a shout out to Palaven Blues for the idea and for Legion for letting me bounce ideas off him and for his fornax stories!


	4. Chapter 4

Turian Love

Jade curled tightly around her bed partner, enjoying the feel of the plates of his body rubbing against hers and the warmth that seeped into her bones. Garrus' arm wrapped tightly around her waist keeping her close to his body as he purred softly into her hair.

"GOD DAMNIT JADE KEEP YOUR FUCKING TURIANS ON A LEASH!" Miranda's voice shouted as her door opened. Miranda was trailed by Nihlus who made an attempt to look innocent.

Jade rolled over covering her nakedness, while Garrus merely tucked an arm behind his head and stared pointedly at Miranda.

"Nihlus, what did you do?" She asked patiently while reaching for omni-tool and activating the mini translator.

Nihlus let out a few clicks and chirps, causing Garrus to stare at Miranda and laugh. Jade struggled to maintain a blank face as Nihlus confessed his undying love for the XO and her glorious mane of hair. She shook her head ruefully and shared an amused look with Garrus.

"Well what did he say?" Miranda said, tightening the belt of her silk robe.

Nihlus leaned close to Miranda and purred suggestively, taking her hand and placing it on his cheek. Miranda let out growl of frustration and pulled her hand away, tucking it under her arms as she glared at the turian.

"Nihlus says he wants to play with your hair" Jade said with a grin. "Among other things, but I'm pretty sure you can figure that out."

Nihlus let out another purr and attempted to grab Miranda's hand, when she resisted he decided to do the next best thing, he moved behind Miranda and pressed himself against her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck.

Miranda stiffened and tried to take a step away from Nihlus only to feel his hands slip off her robe, revealing her ample chest.

Jade let out a whistle and snuggled into Garrus' arms who began to run his hands down her sides, a soft rumbling purr emitting from his chest.

"Nihlus take her to her room, just come back later okay?" Jade grinned as Nihlus casually picked Miranda up and strode into the elevator.

"Translation...wrong..." Garrus drawled out, his tongue flicking lightly against her neck.

"I know but I don't think Miranda wants to know what he really meant" she hissed as her head tilted to the side.

"Jade..." he rumbled, his face suddenly serious as he took her face between his talons and stared into her eyes.

"Hmm?" She said softly, her eyes half open as she peeked at him through her lashes.

"I...love...you" He said while continuing to stare into her face.

Her lip tilted up in a crooked smile, she blinked her eyes open and stared at him a blush staining her cheeks.

"I love you too Garrus" she said quietly, the crooked smile breaking into a full grin.

Thrilled, he purred happily, pressing his forehead against hers, releasing bonding pheromones into her skin, marking her as his. With that done, he stripped the blanket off her and trailed his tongue along her skin, paying special attention to her nipples which had gone taunt.

Her breath hitched in her throat, as his tongue trailed lower and teased her belly button before diving into her core. Her hips arching up as his long tongue snaked into her core and teased her g-spot causing her legs to shake against his shoulders.

He watched her face as she climaxed hard against his tongue. His talons digging into her hips as he continued to milk her orgasm, licking and swallowing the juices from her core. Seeing the satisfied smile on her face, he surged up, keeping her legs pinned together he slung them over his shoulder and drove his penis into her core. He plunged into her repeatedly, keeping one arm around her legs and the other gripping her hips as his face lightly nuzzled her leg. He plunged into her a few more times before spending himself inside once more.

Miranda let out a frustrated shriek as Nihlus dropped her on her bed and landed on top of her. His hands tugging at her robe while his long tongue teased the spot behind her ear causing her to moan and quiver.

"Miranda..." his voice causing her to shiver as his talons trailed down her chest and lightly scraped her nipple before snaking his tongue around the other one. He slid his hands down her hips, with his knee slightly parting her legs and settled between them. He looked up at her questioningly as her hands settled on his chest before sliding down to his waist, she gave it a small squeeze and watched as the turian shuddered.

She dug her nails into his waist and slowly arched her hips up in invitation. Wrapping her legs around his hips and pressed against him, her eyes widening as his erection shot out of the plates and plunged deeply into her. The ridges rubbed the inside of her walls in the most surprising ways causing her to groan and seize up against him. He leaned down and placed his face in between her neck and shoulder as he increased the pace of his thrusts bringing her closer to an orgasm.

She dug her heels into his hips, arching her hips with every thrust her nails digging deep into his waist as her orgasm tore through her body.

"Holy...shit Miranda! What the fuck?!" Jacob's voice came from the now open door.

Miranda peered over Nihlus' body at Jacob and narrowed her eyes.

"Get. Out." She ordered as Nihlus shuddered and roared his orgasm, collapsing on top of her. Miranda stretched, sliding her hands around Nihlus' purring body she nuzzled his neck while glaring at Jacob who refused to leave the room.

Sensing the glare behind him, Nihlus turned and let out a dangerous growl. He slowly climbed up off the bed and stalked towards Jacob who slowly backed out of the room the door closing between him and the predatory turian. Dejected he walked back to the armory and debated on barging to Jade's room and bitch.

'Not the time or place...' He thought to himself sadly as he began to clean Jade's guns.

Nihlus turned and thrilled at Miranda, his brow plates wiggling in mirth. She rewarded him with a smile and patting the spot next to her. He climbed into the bed tugging Miranda to his chest and dove his talons into her long hair and began to groom her while humming and crooning softly.

Jade bounced into the mess hall, and grabbed a tray of food, turning quickly she smacked face first into Saren's chest. His arms coming around her waist to hold her in place. She turned her smiling face up at him and leaned close to lightly nuzzle his neck.

Saren's blue eyes narrowed as he inhaled her scent, his talons dug into her arms as he scented Garrus' bonding pheromones. He growled low in his throat as he pushed her away from him and stormed into the battery.

"Shit, what just happened?" She asked the room while a loud thud and an angry hiss came from the battery.

"Well, Jade best go take a look" Tali said as she rested her head on her hand and giggled.

Jade marched into the battery, her tray now forgotten on the table next to Tali. She watched in shock as Saren pinned Garrus against the wall, his jaw clenched tightly around his neck. Garrus seeing Jade, quickly delivered a few punches to Saren's stomach dislodging him from his neck as he blocked Saren's punches.

"STOP NOW!" Jade shouted tossing a stasis on the enraged Saren. Pinning him against the wall.

"What the hell is going on" she demanded and answer from Garrus.

Garrus grinned cockily, his mandibles flaring wide in a sign of pride. He shook his head refusing to answer. She turned her attention to Saren who was glaring at Garrus, she stepped in front of him and narrowed her eyes.

"Why did you attack Garrus?" she asked, a soft snarl in her voice.

Saren sneered, with a flick of a wrist Jade's stasis dropped as he slammed her into a wall and pressed his forehead against hers, releasing his bonding pheromones causing Garrus to growl low in his throat as he attempted to tackle Saren. He side stepped and let out a hiss before walking out of the battery. Garrus, leaning against the wall let out a sound akin to a cough.

"Garrus...!" she said with a look of disappointment.

"Jade" he responded with a smirk on his face. When her expression didn't change he let out a sigh and began to pace.

"Turians, we mate for life. We mark with pheromones when we press our forehead against a females. There is bonding, and mating" he stammered slightly as his mandibles fluttered in embarrassment. "We uh...both chose to mark you for bonding."

"Meaning?" she tapped her foot with a perplexed look.

"You will have to pick."

* * *

A/N: Here we go folks. Things are going to start moving quickly. Thank you for the faves and the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Psychotic Biotic

"Jade!" A short bald headed woman ran into the mess hall and tackled Jade to the ground. Arms wrapped around her neck as a pair of lips pressed against hers. Jade tilted her head to the side, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist and arched her hips up slightly. Her tongue teasing the woman's lips into opening and rubbing her tongue against hers.

"Mmmm Jack I missed you~!" Jade moaned as her fingers dug into the woman's back and sliding down to her ass.

"Will you two please get up off the floor and stop giving the crew a show of their lives?" Miranda growled out as she lightly nudged Jack's leg with her pointy boot.

"Oh go find Jacob and have him do some sit ups for you or something Cheerleader!" Jack growled as she quickly sat up, pulling Jade into her arms and lightly biting her neck.

"Let's go to my room..." Jade moaned again as her arms snaked around Jack's waist and pulled her close.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Jack said, jumping up quickly and racing towards the elevator.

"Oh, Miranda you should probably go find out what crawled up Jacob's ass and died." Jade said waving to Miranda as she followed Jack into the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Jade and Jack flared with blue energy as they launched themselves at each other, causing the elevator to shake. Hands reaching and tugging clothing off and fingers exploring. Jade pinned Jack against the wall and slid her hand between Jack's legs to lightly massage her opening.

"Mmm already wet for me I see..." Jade smirked as she slid two fingers in and out slowly.

"Not fair!" Jack groaned her hips arching into Jade's touch.

"And that's why you love me." Jade said with a grin on her face.

Jack leaned close, lightly began to nibble Jade's neck.

"Oh now THAT isn't fair." Jade cooed as she pulled her fingers out and slipped them into her mouth, savoring.

"If the fight's fair, your tactics suck," Jack breathed.

"In that case..." Jade slid her palm to Jack's lips and trailed down lightly, ghosting across the tattooed flesh, seeking her first target.

Jack moaned low, feeling the deft tweaks, rolls, and pulls over her left, then right breast.

Retaliating, Jack ran a practiced tongue over Jade's neck to her ear, then put the earlobe between her teeth and pulled, receiving a gasp for her troubles.

The elevator pinged its arrival at the cabin, and the two women were dumped onto the deck in a tangle of limbs.

"You wanna get to the bed first?" Jade was panting now with arousal.

"I've used worse than metal deck..." Jack dropped her tongue to Jade's neck and drew it downward, ending up at her glistening core.

Jade's knees drew up as the psychotic woman explored and pressed against the inner walls, fingers glowing with dark energy twirling around Jade's three other primary pleasure points.

Gasping, Jade managed to use a grapple throw and get atop. She again moved her fingers towards Jack's entrance and began her own explorations, causing the tattooed tease to twitch and turn, tingling totally.  
"Ungh... Jade..." the strained and high-pitched plea of pleasure perforated Jade's lusty fog, and she smirked evilly, twirling two fingers inside and creating a ball of biotics.  
She directed it to press perfectly against the pleasure patch, causing Jack to scream and squirm, clenching down hard. A highly pressurized jet of warm fluid soaked Jade, raining down on her. Breathing hard, Jack suddenly went rigid and another torrent spewed, matting Jade's hair into unkempt locks.

Belatedly, she realized the orb of dark energy still pulsed within the smaller woman's walls, and now that the switch had been thrown, she was a fountain of vigor.

Astoundingly, Jack summoned the clarity of mind to lift Jade off her in a swirling current if biotics, then carefully directed shockwaves into both of the woman's primary entrances, expert precision ensuring equal wavelengths and proportional intensities.

Barely able to contain herself, suspended and with no physical structure to anchor to, Jade curled her toes, arched her body, and began a loud cry of pleasure as a few accelerated drops splashed in Jack's eye.

Saren stepped into the elevator, and took a deep breath, his eyes widened as he caught the scent of Jade's arousal combined with another. He growled low in his throat as he hit the button to take him into the loft. He froze as the elevator door opened and his eyes focused on Jack's naked form.

"What are you doing in my mates room?" He growled out.

"Oh hi Saren." Jade giggled from the air above his head, equally naked.

"Your mate?! Jade?!" Jack asked as she let go of her biotics, Jade crashing into Saren's arms.

Jade grinned sheepishly and ran her fingers through her hair and smirked.

"Take it up with him." She said pointing to Saren.

Jack turned her attention on the silent turian and reached out a balled fist and punched him across the face.

Saren let out another growl, with Jade in his arms he stepped back into the elevator and hit the button to take them into the mess hall.

"HEY where the fuck are you taking her?!" Jack screamed as she threw a shockwave at the elevator.

"Jack I recommend you do not do that again." EDI's snide voice said from up above.

"Also, Joker has already recorded and made copies of your performance. It is now up on the extranet and being sold for 1,000 credits per minute."  
Saren strode into the mess hall and deposited Jade on the table, pinning her under his chest as his mouth pressed into her neck.

"What the hell are you doing Saren?" Jade screamed as she felt his teeth lightly scrape her neck.

"Mine." He growled.

The elevator doors opened again, revealing a half naked Jack who tossed a quick shockwave at Saren, quickly dislodging his hold on Jade who sat up quickly and glared at the two.

* * *

Miranda looked at the door to the Armory, she could see both Jacob and Garrus messing with weapon mods. She let out a sigh as she debated on going back to her room and spending the rest of the day with Nihlus. With a sigh, she steeled herself and walked into the room.

"Garrus leave." She ordered, her voice cool and collected her eyes narrowed at Jacob.

Garrus looked at the two, and slowly put the rifle down on the table, Miranda recognized it as Jade's favorite weapon and smiled at the turian.

"You fixed her gun?" She asked him, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah." He said softly his finger lightly caressing the rifle with one talon before he strode out of the armory and into the mess hall.

Jacob stood with his hands behind his back as he watched Miranda pace back and forth.

"So, first off all. Hiding the fact that you have a pregnant girlfriend while trying to hook up with me at the same time was really and extremely scummy. I figured you seeing the way your father turned out would make you more honest. But I guess I was wrong." Miranda said with venom in her voice.

Jacob faltered and took a step back, his naturally dark skin going pale.

"How did you find out?"

Miranda smirked and tossed her long hair over her shoulder.

"You're forgetting who I am Jacob. And nice try, hiding her under my nose and thinking I won't notice?"

"Mira..."

"Don't. You have no right to get mad at me about Nihlus."

"He's a turian. And belongs to Jade!"

"No he doesn't. Jade freed them, they're members of the crew. And getting paid for their services to the ship and Cerberus.

"Does the Illusive Man know?"

"He gave Jade FULL command of the Normandy, what she does in it is her business." Miranda growled as she stalked towards Jacob, rage distorting her face and biotics flickering to life.

"Give me ONE good reason, ONE why I should not toss you out of the airlock. Not only have you hid your baby momma, you even tried to make a pass at Jade." She said advancing closer anger radiating off her normally calm face.

"Look I can explain!" Jacob rushed, trying to move away from Miranda.

"I doubt it. By the way, a video surveillance is already on its way to Brynn right now." She said with a smirk.

"I suggest you pack your bags, and get to her before the package does. Because personally, I could care less about what you did. But you have a baby on the way. You need to grow up and act like a man. You're lucky I did not tell Jade about Brynn or the baby. Here is a Cerberus Debit Card for your funds. Consider yourself on leave indefinitely." She said while quickly turning on her heel and walking out.

Jacob grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall.

"You can't do that to me Miranda." He growled angrily.

She raised her eyebrow at him and with a flick of her wrist, blue static covered his body in a stasis hold.

"Excuse me? I can't? Last I checked, I was Jade's second in command. I can do anything I want as long as it doesn't hurt Jade." She sneered as she drew her fist back and slugged Jacob across the face.

"And right now, you're expendable." she continued.

"You son of a bitch!" Jack's voice came from the mess hall before the ground shook slightly.

"What the hell?!" Miranda shouted as she dropped the stasis field and ran into the mess hall.

She took a step back, her back hitting Jacob's chest as they took in the scene before them. Jade sitting naked on the table, a half dressed Jack with balled fist and glowing bright with biotic energy. And Saren standing in front of Jade with his arms across his chest.

Growling dangerously, Saren suddenly uncrossed his arms, releasing a massive warp aimed for the belligerent biotic bitch.

Jack shoulder rolled away, not noticing the smoking crater left in the mess linoleum. She sorand to her feet, momentum fueling a hop and a downward hamnerblow to the top of his fringe.

Mandibles agitated with pain and rage, a wickedly taloned hand flashed in a backhand stroke, whipping Jack's head around and opening angry red furrows in her cheek.

Moving with the demoralizing blow, Jack turned the inertia into a full turn on the ball of her left foot, and brought her right around in an augmented kick to the side of his leg spur.

Whimpering and snarling, Saren used opposing throw fields to snap him forward into the human, tackling her.

Jack responded with another shockwave, overturning the refrigeration unit a few meters away and sending food flying.

Garrus hearing the noise quickly exited out of the battery and stood in shock for a second before running towards Jade and pulling her into his arms as the refrigerator blasted open. He grinned down at her and lightly nuzzled the top of her head.

"You're in trouble huh?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Aren't I always?" She responded.

"So wanna get me out of here?" She asked sheepishly as she shifted her feet.

His eyes darted around the room and quickly carried her to the battery and locking the door.

Miranda getting fed up with the destruction, threw two stasis pods at Jack and Saren and slammed them into the opposite sides of the room.

"If you two children would stop fighting, you'd notice Jade has already ran off. Good job destroying the ship." She growled pointing a finger at the both of them.

"I'm going to lock you both in the brig until you two can kiss and makeup. You understand me?" she continued, using a push to lead both captive prisoners in front of her and down into the brig.

* * *

**A/N: **Co-written with Legi of Aria's Afterlife. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as we wrote it. *fist bumps Legi*


	6. Chapter 6

Surprising Truths

He tugged on a shirt over her naked body and hid a smile behind his hand. It was one of his shirts, and it looked huge on him, revealing one shoulder, and reached to mid thigh. The smile grew wider, as she lifted her covered hand to her face and took a deep breath with a smile on her face.

"It looks...cute on you..." He said gesturing to her body.

"Oh? Ah...thank you." she said with a blush staining her cheeks as she fingered the bright blue shirt.

"It smells like you. I like it." she continued, pressing the soft fabric to her face and taking another deep breath.

She curled her legs up against her chest and started up at him.

"Garrus?" she asked softly, studying how he leaned against the lock door.

He crossed his arms across his chest and gave her a deep look.

"Yes?" he asked with a brow plate raised over his visor.

"Why are you over there and I'm over here?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Because I like looking at you." he said simply. "You're beautiful."

She blinked up at him, as the blush spread from her cheeks to the top of her chest.

"I...I uh see..." she said, tilting her head down causing her long hair to cover her face.

He moved quickly, and lightly lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"You are..." he said again while lightly pressing his forehead against hers.

She blinked up at him and smiled.

"So...how come...how come it doesn't bother you about the others like Saren?"

"Because I knew you were mine, the first time I saw you." he drawled, his thumb caressing her bottom lip.

"You mean on Omega?" she asked, confusion on her face.

"No. Before."

"What do you mean before?" she said drawing back slightly to look at him fully in the face.

"When they made you the first human Spectre." he continued, his thumb now grazing her cheek.

"That was two years ago." she said with a smirk on her face.

"And I waited for you to come back." he nodded his blue eyes dark and serious.

She narrowed her eyes at him and began to bite her lip.

"That's a bad habit." he said sliding his thumb under her chin and lightly tugging her lip out from between her teeth.

She continued to stare at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"How...?" she asked again, her hand going up to his cheek and lightly caressing his mandible with her thumb.

"I just did." he said smoothly and leaned down again his forehead making contact with hers.

She rolled to her knees quickly, and wrapped her arms around his cowl.

"Okay." she said softly as she reached behind her, pulling her long hair over one shoulder baring her neck.

He drew back and grinned.

"Are you sure?" he asked his talon lightly tracing the bare expense of her neck.

"I'm sure." she said softly, her fingers digging lightly into the skin of his neck.

He purred softly, leaning down lightly nuzzling her neck, his tongue trailing up and down causing her to shiver. Opening his mouth wide, he bit down tasting blood. The purring turned into a growl as he bit down harder, his teeth sinking into her skin. Marking her...as his.

She let out a gasp, and closed her eyes seeing stars. The stars shifted showing the two of them hand in hand walking on some distant planet watching the universe dance in front of them.  
'Kismet...' drifted into her mind as the stars swallowed her whole.

* * *

"You'll remain here until you two can behave without destroying this ship!" Miranda's final rough shove put the two belligerents in the bottom brig.

"What a fucking shithole" jack groused. A 6x6 cell, with one bare cot and a pissing pail was all they had to accommodate them.

Growling, Saren gritted out, "Actually, a shithole would be an improvement. Right now theres just the pail."

"Whoop-di-fucking-do. I've been in these situations before. I'll handle... Wait... What the hell are you.. Stop that!"

Saren had unbuttoned his pants and was spraying fluid around the perimeter, spewing his scent so that all would know who was alpha male.

"This cell belongs to me. Submit so we can get out of here."

"Ha! Very funny." intense biotic flares danced around Jack, fists moving to unleash more blows.

Growling more, Saren drew back his arms. "SUBMIT!" He bellowed.

Jack rushed forward to tackle him and ended up elbowing his mandibles and thrusting him to the floor.

Straddling the turian, she raised a sparking fist, then brought it down on his abdomen, shooting a mild burst of dark energy into his guts.

Suddenly she felt a plate shift and rising beneath her, as a tendril of energy had honed in on a primary pleasure cluster.

"Oh, your drumstick likes that, turkey boy?" The human biotic growled and began grinding forcefully onto his lap.

Saren arched his back and slammed his hips back down, levering himself to a sitting position, grabbing the tattooed human by the shoulders and flipping her over.

He made a display of his own biotics, using a warp field on her clothing, leaving her bare to him. He then removed his own coverings.

"Oh is that what this is about?" Jack snarled. She couldn't deny her own arousal, her breathing increased and core glistening.

"Yes. Yield!" Saren dropped and grabbed the human's ankles, hoisting her upside-down.

"You'll have to do better than that..."

Roaring, Saren hopped so the human was behind him, then squatted, plunging his birdie into the bath.

Jack cried out, kicking and grabbing at his leg spurs. "Dont you fucking stop..."

Snarling even louder and propelled by the screams of pleasure, he used his powerful joints to rapidly dip in and out.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his right spur... She was biting him! This only aroused him more, and he felt the onset of his climax beginning.

Jack could feel herself beginning to tighten around his egret, and using the last bit of willpower, swung up and delivered a biotically-propelled finger into his most intimate opening.

Mandibles wide and straining, Saren bore down as Jack squeezed hard, releasing his gift, enhanced by the biotic probe.

As this happened, Jack squeezed down more than ever before, screaming in both pent-up fury and bliss. Toes curled and kicked at Saren, while her inserted finger pulses wave after wave into his walnut of pleasure.

Letting go of her ankles so she collapsed, Saren whipped around and grabbed her by the shoulders, pressing his brow to hers.

"You have submitted. You are MINE."

* * *

She blinked her eyes open and saw she was in her bed. Garrus sleeping next to her, arms wrapped around her waist and his face buried in her shoulder. She looked up at the window, staring at the stars as her finger traced the mark on her neck. She rolled over and studied his sleeping form and lightly traced his markings on his face.

'Mine...' she thought softly a smile on her face.

"Commander?" EDI's voice drifted into the room.

"Yes EDI?"

"Jack has departed Normandy along with Saren. She said so long and thanks for the fish."

Jade snorted and shook her head.

"A sum of fifty million credits has been deposited into your account due to yours and Jack's sex tape."

"MY WHAT?! JOKER YOU ASS HOLE! Wait fifty million credits you say?"

"You're welcome, Commander." Joker's voice full of smug pride.


	7. Chapter 7

Jade stretched and rolled over to see the empty spot next to her. Looking around the room she sees Garrus sitting at her terminal typing away. He turned towards her and smiled.

"You're awake," he climbs to his feet making his way to the end of the bed, his blue eyes studying her form as she stretched under the silk sheet that covers her body.

"Hey Jade? Uhm can you...can you come to the cockpit there is something I need you to see," Joker's voice echoed through the intercom.

"Okay, gimme a minute," she tugs the blanket off her as she looks up at Garrus' face and notices something different, something she couldn't put her finger on.

She shook her head and climbed to her feet making her way to the armory. She quickly put on a dark blue undersuit and her armor. Garrus was still standing at the end of her bed watching her carefully.

She moved to him, lightly gliding her fingers against his face before giving him a light kiss, "What's wrong?"

He smiled down at her pressing his forehead against hers, his taloned hand sliding into her hair before he swiped his tongue across her lips, "Nothing..."

She pulled herself out of his arms and walked to the elevator, twisting her hair into a bun at the back of her head. She promptly stuck a pair of chopsticks in to keep her hair place. Her eyes still rested on Garrus as she keyed in the CIC. He followed after her in staring down at his feet shifting about nervously.

'Hmm...' Jade face grimaced as she bit the inside of her cheek.

The door flies open and Garrus made a hasty retreat into the CIC pausing by one of the terminals to start typing. She looked around and noticed her crew all looking haggard and anxious.

'What is going on?'

Worry started to build inside her, "EDI?" Jade's voice echoed the room,"EDI?!"

"EDI's offline Jade," Miranda strides towards her.

"How long has she been offline?"

"A few hours..." Miranda's hands twisting tightly around each other.

Jade's eyes drift towards Nihlus who, for once, was not shadowing Miranda but standing beside Garrus. The two of them were having a quiet conversation as they seemed preoccupied with avoiding her glances..

Jade leaned close to Miranda, "Was Nihlus acting weird?"

"Yeah..."

"Jade, you really really need to see this..." Joker's voice came from the cockpit.

"Jade, I can't get EDI back online, someone messed up her core," Tali's voice came over the comm.

Jade grit her teeth as she made a beeline for the cockpit. Once she got behind Joker her mouth dropped open as she stared at the sight in front of her ship. Thousands of battle cruisers stood between them and the planet ahead.

"What...planet is that?"

"That? That would be Palavan. The turian homeworld," Joker handed the datapad to Jade.

"How did we get to Palavan? We're suppose to be heading for Eden Prime."

"I don't know Jade..."

"Hey, isn't that the SSV Pargia? Jack's ship?" A ensign said pointing out the window at the smaller version of the Normandy.

"Try hailing it," Jade ordered as she turned seeing both Nihlus and Garrus still working on the terminal.

"No response Jade," Joker's voice now heavily laced with worry. "But that big ship, right in front of us, is drifting to our side. I think they're going to attempt boarding."

"Patch me through the air comm," Jade's hands tightened around the leather backing of the chair.

Joker nodded as he opened the airways.

"This is Jade Shepard of the SSV Normandy, what the fuck is going on?"

"Prepare to be boarded, we're friendly," a dual toned voice responded.

"Turian..." Joker whispers. His head turns quickly as he sees both Garrus and Nihlus standing behind Jade, facing the airlock.

"Friendly my ass..." Jade muttered under her breath. "Prepare docking procedures, all hands on deck!"

Jade watched the ship draw to their side before proceeding to the airlock,"Garrus?"

She turned to look at him, his face was devoid of any expression other than wariness. He moved to stand behind her lightly squeezing her hand before straightening up into a military stance.

The door opened to two turians with matching colony markings.

"Primarch Vakarian, it is nice to see you've managed to free yourself," one of the turians said with a smirk.

Jade turned wide eyed to Garrus, his expression cold and detached.

"I'm sorry for this Jade..." Garrus forced his hand over Jade's mouth, a piece of cloth touching her lips.

"Wh-what are you..ou..."

Jade woke up slowly, feeling something cold wrapped tightly around her slender throat. She reached up with a shaky hand and feels the cold metal of a collar. In a quick panic she looked around the large ornate room, 'What the fuck...?'

She tried to get her footing as she slowly remembered the events, 'Son of a bitch...the bastard drugged me...' Glancing around the room again she noticed a large cushion. She goes to sit on it while finding her clothes had been removed and replaced with a dark blue silk dress that hugged her curves delightfully. By the large cushion she spotted a pair of gold strap sandals, 'Well...I might as well...' She tugged them on her feet taking this time to assess her situation.

A soft feminine voice broke through the silence, "Oh, you're awake. Good."

A small human female carried a large tray to her.

"Drink, eat," she said softly before departing.

"Hey wait! What's going on?" Jade called out.

"You've been captured," the woman says blankly. "I would think that was obvious. But, since you returned the Primarch you and your crew are to be spared."

"Captured?" Jade sat back down contemplating.

Jade watched the woman walk out of the room, the door sliding closed as the green lock turns into glaring red.

'Biotics...why...why can't I feel them...?' she reached up her hand touching the base of her skull trying to feel the amp. "They-they took my amp...those bastards..."

Jade rested her head on the cushion resigning to her fate, 'Guess I'll have to go along with it...for now...don't have much choice...'

Garrus sighed and looked at the door. Carefully he entering the room seeing Jade curled up sleeping on the cushion. "Damn that Victus..." he muttered quietly to himself as he moved to Jade, "Jade...?"

She blinked her eyes open. The second her eyes caught sight of Garrus she cocked her fist and swung at his face.

Garrus stumbled back in shock then he quickly regained his composure,"Yeah...I deserve that..."


End file.
